Madara Uchiha
Madara Uchiha (うち は マダラ, Uchiha Madara) główny antagonista w serii "Naruto". Historia Młodość thumb|left|Młody Madara Uchiha thumb|left|Młody MadaraKiedy Madara i jego młodszy brat Izuna Uchiha byli kilkunastoletnimi chłopcami, świat ninja pogrążony był w wojnie, a Konoha nie istniała w ogóle. Na przełomie lat Wielkiej Wojny klan Uchiha wzrastał w siłę i zdobywał coraz większą renomę. Jako członkowie klanu Uchiha Madara i Izuna byli niezwykle utalentowani. Rywalizowali ze sobą w każdej dziedzinie życia. Żaden nie chciał ustąpić drugiemu. W takiej sytuacji nawet Mangekyou Sharingan został przez nich aktywowany w tym samym czasie. Założenie Konohagakure Kiedy dwie nacje toczyły ze sobą wojnę, jedna strona zatrudniała klan Uchiha, druga zaś klan Senju. W tej sytuacji bracia Uchiha jednoczyli swoje siły, aby wraz z innymi klanowiczami godnie rywalizować z najpotężniejszym klanem w okolicy. Konflikt wzrastał w siłę, aż wreszcie zwaśnione klany doszły do porozumienia. Senjuu Hashirama i nowo wybrany przywódca klanu Uchiha - Madara, podali sobie dłonie i razem utworzyli Konohę. Mianując Madarę przywódcą klanu, Izuna uznał wyższość brata. Szybko też okazało się, że to Madara jest w stanie zapewnić klanowi świetność. Zaczął tworzyć nowe doujutsu, aż w końcu zauważył, że z jego oczami dzieje się coś złego. Jak wiemy, im częściej używa się Mangekyou Sharingana, tym szybciej traci się wzrok. Madara z przerażeniem odkrył, że ślepnie.Gdy oślepł zrozumiał, że jedynym sposobem na odzyskanie wzroku jest przeszczepienie sobie oczu Izuny. Młodszy brat zgodził się na tę ewentualność w imię większego dobra(lub też jak opowidał Itachi Sasuke wziął je od niego siłą). Chciał, aby klan Uchiha nie utracił świetności na rzecz znienawidzonego klanu Senjuu. Kiedy Madara przejął Mangekyou Izuny, młodszy z braci zmarł aż w końcu o nim zapomniano. Z kolei sława Madary rosła z każdym dniem. Upewniwszy się, że nigdy już nie straci wzroku, zapragnął władzy. Jego Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan,który zdobył po pszeszczpieniu oczu brata miał mu w tym pomóc. Pojedynek z Pierwszym Hokage thumb|Madara odchodzi z Wioski thumb|left|Madara vs. Hashirama Nikt nie był w stanie powstrzymać Madary aż do momentu, gdy Senju Hashirama wyzwał go na pojedynek. Podczas tej walki Madara przywował Kyuubiego, następnie żona Hashiramy-Mito zapieczętowała go w sobie tym samym pomagając mężowi w walce za pomocą mocy Kyyubiego. Madara został pokonany. Hashirama, święcie przekonany, że najsilniejszy z Uchiha poległ, wrócił do Konohy i mianował swoim następcą młodszego brata - Tobiramę. Miejsce, w którym miała miejsce bitwa między nim a Madarą, nazwano Doliną Końca. Stoją tam dwie kolosalnych rozmiarów statuy, które upamiętniają pojedynek między dwójką najpotężniejszych ninja wszech czasów. Założenie Akatsuki thumb|Tobi wraz z Deidarą. To, że słuch o Madarze zaginął, wcale nie oznaczało, że nie przeżył walki z Hashiramą.Jego sława została zapomniana, jednak żył dalej i bez obawy, o swoje życie mógł przez wiele lat knuć zemstę na Konohagakure. Wkrótce potem naprowadzając Yahiko na pomysł założenia Akatsuki, gdzie zebrał potężnych ninja, wiedział również, że Yahiko z powodu intryg nie pożyje długo i zamierzał wykorzystać potem Nagato, który przejął dowodzenie nad organizacją do własnych celów (zemsta na Konohagakure). Sam ukrył swoje prawdziwe oblicze za maską i tożsamością Tobiego - niezbyt rozgarniętego członka organizacji, który unikał kłopotów jak ognia i nie przejawiał żadnych szczególnych zdolności. Przywództwo oddał w ręce Paina, ale wiadomo, że z ukrycia sam pociągał za sznurki. Po upływie czasu jego prawdziwe imię znało jedynie kilkoro członków organizacji: Pain, Konan, Kisame, Zetsu oraz Itachi. Atak na Konohagakure thumb|left|Madara grożący śmiercią Naruto Podczas narodzin Naruto Uzumakiego zaatakował kryjówkę ANBU w celu oddania mu zapieczętowanego Kyuubiego. Zabił Taji, Biwako Sarutobi oraz członka ANBU przed wejściem. Złapał Naruto, grożąc zabiciem go jeśli Minato Namikaze nie odsunie się od Kushiny. Minato jednak ratuje małego Uzumakiego, lecz Madara wyciąga z ciała Kushiny Kyubiego, rozkazując mu atak na Konohe.Wtem rozpoczyna się walka pomiędzy Minato a Madarą.Czwarty Hokage używa drugiego poziomu Hirashin no Jutsu, teleportuje się i poważnie rani Madarę Rasenganem a następnie z nienacka przebija go kunaiem i wyciąga Kyuubiego z jego kontroli.Minato wygrał lecz Madara obiecał mu, że wkrótce Kyuubi znów znajdzie się pod jego kontrolą. Masakra Klanu Uchiha thumb|Madara/Tobi podczas spotkania z Itachim Madara jako Tobi thumb|Tobi uchyla maskę thumb|left|Madara jako Tobi Po raz pierwszy w "Naruto" Madara jako Tobi pojawia się po śmierci Sasoriego i w towarzystwie Zetsu przybywa on na miejsce bitwy by zabrać pierścień należący wcześniej do lalkarza z Suny. Tym samym zajmuje on jego miejsce ,w organizacji i zostaje partnerem Deidary. Dochodzi między nimi do wielu zabawnych kłótni, w których Tobi często w naiwny sposób nabija się ze swego partnera wytykając mu brak samokontroli i wybuchowy temperament co doprowadza artystę do złości i używa on na Tobim często swych wybuchających figurek z gliny. Ich pierwszą wspólną misją jest schwytanie Sanbiego, który to pływał po jeziorze pozbawiony wcześniej swego Jinchuurikiego - Yagury. Tobi zauważa, że wodnym demonem powinien się zająć Kisame i zaczyna panicznie uciekać gdy olbrzymi żółw rusza za nim w pogoń. Ostatecznie Deidara przy pomocy swej wybuchającej sztuki detonuje bomby przez co nokautuje Bijuu i razem z Tobim udaje im się go doholować do brzegu. Przed ekstrakcją czteroogoniastego Bijuu, Pain informuje wszystkich o zwycięstwie Sasuke nad Orochimaru i sformowaniem przez młodego Uchiha organizacji Hebi. Deidara postanawia rozprawić się z Sasuke i pomimo sprzeciwu Tobiego razem z nim wyruszają na poszukiwania. Dzięki ptakom z gliny oraz miniaturowej lornetce shinobi z Iwa znajduje cel i wywiązuje się walka. Sam Tobi raczej nie wtrąca się do potyczki ograniczając się do podkładania bomb swego towarzysza i komentowania pojedynku. Gdy Deidara używa swej atutowej techniki samobójczej - C0, Zetsu na zebraniu Akatsuki ogłasza, że Tobi musiał również zginąć będąc zbyt blisko wybuchu. Jednak jak się później okazuje pojawia się on w Amegakure i podczas rozmowy z Painem i Konan ujawnia czytelnikowi swą prawdziwą tożsamość. Poleca przywódcy Wioski Deszczu by ponaglił resztę członków "Brzasku" do szybszego schwytania Bijuu i wyznacza mu pojmanie Kyuubiego będącego zapieczętowanym w Naruto po czym znika. Staje też na drodze ninja z Konohy tak by nie wtrącili się do walki Itachiego z Sasuke. Dzięki teleportacji unika wszystkich ataków drwiąc z przeciwników. Gdy zjawia się Zetsu i informuje o zwycięstwie młodszego z braci, Madara teleportuje się na miejsce bitwy ujawniając posiadanie sharingana co zauważa Kakashi i zabiera nieprzytomnego Sasuke do swojej kryjówki. Manipulacja Sasuke Gdy ten się budzi uaktywnia się zapieczętowane Amaterasu, przez Itachiego w oku Sasuke, które atakuje Madarę. Jest on wstanie jednak ugasić płomienie i zdradza mu on prawdziwe intencje jego starszego brata, oraz streszcza historię klanu Uchiha. Zszokowany Sasuke ulega namowom Madary, który knując sieć intryg przekonuje go do współpracy z Akatsuki. Hebi zmienia nazwę na Taka i odtąd jej celem jest zemsta na Konoszanach. Lider "Brzasku" wyznacza im zadanie schwytania hachibiego, przez co Taka udaje się do Kumogaure. Gdy okazuje się że schwytany Jinchuuriki jest tylko kawarimim (technika podmiany) wyznacza on Kisamego by ten zajął się Killer Bee. Po tym jak Zetsu opowiada mu o porażce Paina, jego zdradzie i poświęceniu swego życia w celu wskrzeszenia jego ofiar w Konoha, Madara irytuje się jednak pociesza go myśl, że Sasuke przeszedł na jego stronę i będzie mógł uczynić z niego użyteczne narzędzie do realizacji swego planu. Przekonuje on młodego Uchiha do ataku Danzou podczas zebrania piątki kage chcąc by umiejętności Kalejdoskopowego Sharingana zostały w nim obudzone. W rozmowie z Zetsu mówi także, że nadszedł czas by wprowadził w życie swój Plan Księżycowe Oko. Sasuke vs Danzo thumb|left|Madara w swoim laboratorium przy zwłokach Danzo Gdy Sasuke jest bliski śmierci po ataku przywódców wiosek, pojawia się on na zebraniu teleportując jego i Karin w bezpieczne miejsce. Deklamuje kage swoje cele stania się thumb|Madara teleportuje SasukeJinchuurikim Jubiego oraz rzuceniem genjutsu na cały świat i gdy ci nie chcą z nim współpracować ogłasza oficjalnie początek Wielkiej Czwartej Wojny Shinobi po czym znika. Staje on na drodze uciekającemu Danzou i po wessaniu do innej przestrzeni jego podwładnych przenosi Sasuke na pole walki by zmierzył się tym razem ze znienawidzoną przez młodego mściciela osobą. Obserwuje on cały czas walkę analizując jej przebieg, jednak nie wtrącaja się do niej. Gdy potyczka dobiega końca instruuje Sasuke by ten odsunął się od ciała Danzou, gdyż ten przed śmiercią użył pieczętującego wybuchu powodując w moście na którym działa się akcja olbrzymi lej. Poleca podopiecznemu likwidacje umierającej Karin, która wie zbyt dużo i zabiera ciało niedoszłego Hokage by zdobyć oko Shisuiego, które onegdaj przetransplantował sobie przywódca "Korzenia". Następnie widzimy Madarę w jednej ze swych kryjówek stojącego na tle szklanych pojemników zawierających niezliczone ilości sharinganów. Gdy okazuje się że Danzo przed śmiercią zmiażdżył swego doujutsu wiekowy Uchiha wpada w złość. Spotkanie z Kabuto thumb|Spotkanie Gdy Kabuto pojawił się w kryjówce Akatsuki i spotkał Madare zaczął z nim rozmowę na temat przyłączenia się do Akatsuki, jako dowód swoich umiejętności które otrzymał dzięki genom Orochimaru za pomocą Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei przyzwał nieżyjących już członków Akatsuki: Deidare, Itachiego, Sasoriego, Nagato i Kakuzu. W zamian Kabuto chciał, żeby Madara oddał mu Sasuke. Kiedy spytał co by się stało, gdyby jednak zatrzymał młodego Uchihę dla siebie Kabuto przyzywa jeszcze jedną trumnę na której widok Madara się przeraził. Madara przyjął pomoc i przystał na jego warunki. Ograniczenie Jinchūriki thumb|left|Ranny Tobi (fanart) Wioska deszczu. Na rozbujanym morzu na przeciwko siebie stoją dwie postacie. Konan wyznaje, że spodziewała się spotkania z Tobim. Ten jednak nie przyszedł w odwiedziny. Przyszedł po oczy Rinnengan Nagato. Uchiha wypytuje dawną członkinię Akatsuki, czy jest pewna, że z powodu Naruto wystąpi przeciw niemu. Nie pojmuje co jest takiego niezwykłego w tym młodzieńcu. To co pozwala ludziom w niego wierzyć to ... nadzieja - taką odpowiedź otrzymuje od Konan. Madara w dalszej części konwersacji wypomina jej, że pomimo opuszczenia szeregów "Brzasku" nadal nosi czarny płaszcz. Ona zaś odpiera, iż Akatsuki zostało założone przez Yahiko, a czerwone chmury reprezentują wojny i krew przelaną w Amegakure. Natomiast Rinnegan należy do Nagato oraz Wioski Ukrytej w Deszczu, a nie do stojącego przed nią posiadacza Sharingana. Kończąc swoją wypowiedź Konan atakuje Madthumb|Madara w nowym strojuarę papierowymi shurikenami. Nie robi to na nim wrażenia. Oznajmia jej, że to on pokierował Yahiko, by stworzył Akatsuki oraz to on... dał Rinnegan Nagato! Nie pragnie, więc niczego więcej, aniżeli odzyskać swoją własność. thumb|Ocean papieru Madara zamierza zgładzić dawną podwładną i zdobyć oczy Nagato. Konan wzbija się w powietrze na papierowych skrzydłach i naciera na oponenta. Uchiha odkrywa jej metodę działania i szybko kontratakuje zasysając papierowe kartki do innego wymiaru. Kunoichi przewidziała to posunięcie i zmieszała swoją technikę z wybuchowymi notkami. Zamierza zabrać Madarę wraz z sobą na drugi świat. Dochodzi do eksplozji... Spalone kawałki origami opadają powoli na taflę wody. Maska Madary pękła, a on sam w wyniku eksplozji stracił rękę. Na jego szczęście udało mu się w porę wessać część wybuchu. Dzięki temu zabiegowi uszedł żywo z tego ataku, ale i ocalił dawną podwładną przed samounicestwieniem. Zamierza jednak wykończyć osłabioną Konan. Ta jednak pyta się, czy wie czemu ona i Nagato go zdradzili. Uchiha nie ma pojęcia. Kunoichi stwierdza, że Madara jest niczym więcej niż ciemnością. Na zakończenie tej dramatycznej sytuacji Konan tworzy papierowy ocean, którym pragnie zgładzić Uchihę. Madarze ,jednak udało się uciec dzięki użyciu Izanagi, ale stracił całą górną część maski i zostaje ranny. Po zakończeniu techniki wyczerpana Konan upada na kolana,ale nadal próbuje walczyć. Madara rozbraja ją i zamyka w iluzji,aby uzyskać informacje o pobycie ciała Nagato. Uchiha stwierdził swoją technikę za zakończoną, więc postanowił zabić kunoichi. Po zdobyciu Rinnegana i śmierci Konan, Madara wraca do członków Akatsuki, ubrany w nowy strój, maskę oraz z obydwoma rękoma! Uchiha stwierdził, że idzie teraz zapolować na Kyuubiego. Następnie Madara prowadzi Kabuto do Gedō Mazō, pod którym znajduje się ciało Hashiramy Senju. Był to bezmyślny trup stworzony z próbki mięsa, pobranego przez Madare podczas ostatecznej bitwy. Później Tobi objawił Kabuto sto tysięcy klonów Zetsu, które najprawdopodobniej były przeznaczone do walki z Sojuszem Shinobi. Wkrótce potem, wraz z Kabuto i ożywionym Deidarą odszedł w celu przechwycenia Killer Bee i Naruto. Następnym razem Madarę widzimy w swojej kryjówce, do której przybywa Kabuto, który zamiast Jinchuuriki porwał Yamato. Okazuje się że Madara posiada Sharingana (w prawym oku) i Rinnegana (w lewym oku).thumb|Madra z rinenganem Nagatothumb|Madara w nowej masce (anime) Nowa Tożsamość Pod postacią Tobiego Madara brał udział w kilku misjach. Pierwszą z nich było odzyskanie pierścienia Sasoriego, który zginął w walce z Sakurą i Chiyo. Odzyskawszy pierścień, Tobi-Madara stał się pełnoprawnym członkiem Akatsuki oraz partnerem Deidary. Właśnie w jego towarzystwie Tobi wybrał się na polowanie na Sanbiego, trzyogoniastego Bijuu. Jednak gdy tylko stanął przed bestią, uciekł, zostawiając Deidarę samego. Podczas walki Deidary z Sasuke, Tobi miał rzekomo zginąć, ponieważ za późno uciekł, gdy Deidara użył swojej ostatecznej broni - C4. Wydaje się to niemożliwe, ale w kilka minut po śmierci Deidary, Tobi był już w Amegakure i rozmawiał z Painem. Kazał mu osobiście schwytać Naruto, którego spotkał, gdy powstrzymywał Ośmioosobowy Skład przed wtargnięciem do walki Itachiego i Sasuke. Chwilę potem był już w Dolinie Końca, rozmyślając o potędze młodszego z braci Uchiha. Następnie pojawił się w miejscu, gdzie zginął Itachi. W związku z jego umiejętnościami pojawiły się spekulacje, że Madara opanował jutsu czasoprzestrzenne i jest w stanie przenosić się w ułamkach sekundy w różne miejsca. thumb|Tobi/Madara odsłąnia swojego lewego sharingana (fanart) Umiejętności thumb|left|Wieczny Mangekyo Sharingan Madary Umiejętności Madary wciąż są nam nieznane. Jako członek klanu Uchiha musi znać techniki bazujące na naturze Katon, a jako jeden z najsilniejszych klanowiczów prawdopodobnie zna takie techniki, jakich nie widzieliśmy w wykonaniu ani Sasuke, ani Itachiego. Jako posiadacz Eternal Mangekyou Sharingana potrafi Tsukuyomi i Kamui oraz Izanagi.Co ciekawe, potrafi "wyciągać" ludzi i przedmioty wciągniętych w Kamui. Jego drugą naturą jest z kolei Doton. Madara posiada ogromne pokłady chakry, co było fenomenem nawet wśród innych Uchiha, którzy znani byli właśnie z tego, że posiadają więcej chakry od członków innych klanów. Sam Kyuubi uważał, że za czasów świetności Madara był silniejszy nawet od niego samego. Z tego powodu uważa się, że Madara rzeczywiście był w stanie przyzwać, a następnie kontrolować demona za pomocą swojego Eternal Mangekyou Sharingana.Jednak obrażenia, które odniósł w wyniku walki z Hashiramą obecnie uniemożliwiają mu całkowite wykorzystanie jego potencjału. Podczas walki z Konan użył on również Izanagi, lecz to doprowadziło do straty jednego Sharingana, na którego miejsce wstawił Rinnegana zabranego Nagato. Zapewne poznamy zdolności bojowe Madary przy okazji jego decydującej walki, być może przeciwko Sasuke lub Naruto. Prawdopodobne jest też, że teraz może wykorzystywać wszystkie natury czakry gdyż, posiadł Rinnengana od Nagato. Cel Uchiha Madary Madara usiłuje zdobyć wszystkie 9 bijuu, które po połączeniu utworzą 10-ogoniastego demona - Juubi. Madara chce zapieczętować Juubiego w sobie i stać się jego Jinchuuriki. Wtedy moc Madary znowu powróci, ponieważ nie może teraz używać całej swej mocy gdyż doznał poważnych obrażeń podczas walki z pierwszym Hokage - Hashiramą. Moc Juubiego odnowi jego dawną siłę i sprawi, że będzie posiadał moc wszystkich Bijuu. Wtedy utworzy Tsukiyomi tak potężne, że złapie cały świat w genjutsu kontrolując każdego człowieka na świecie. Stworzy w ten sposób nową rzeczywistość bez wojen i nienawiści. Lecz Kage niechcą oddać władzy nad światem Madarze i oddać dwóch ostatnich bijuu, Hachibiego i Kyuubiego. Madara słysząc to wypowiada światu 4-tą Wielką Wojnę Światową Ninja. Planuje sam złapać Kyuubiego. Cytaty *"Panie Deidara! Chlip.. Chlip... Był z pana surowy, acz dobry człowiek... Chlip... Tobi nigdy pana nie zapomni, przenigdy... O! Żyje pan!" *''"Panie Deidara! A nie mówiłem, że skończy pan w kawałkach! Niech cię wszyscy diabli! O! Jeszcze żyje..."'' *"Tobi: -'' Nieźli są, trzeba im przyznać. Nawet panu Deidarze facjatę poobijali.'' Deidara: "T''obi! Jeszcze jedno słowo a stracę cierpliwość i sobie pofruwasz,yhm!'' Tobi:'' Jak można stracić coś czego się nie posiada. Jest pan niczym chodząca bomba, bynajmniej nie zegarowa, eksploduje ni z gruchy ni z pietruchy"'' Deidara: Tobi jak ja cię zaraz!!!" *(do Deidary) Tobi: "Jestem niegrzeczną dziewczynką która się w panu kocha..'" *''(O Sanbim) Myślę że sobie pan poradzi PAnie Deidara ...'' Deidara : Tobi . Stałeś się oficjalnym członkiem Akatsuki. Prawda ? Reszta należy do Ciebie Tobi : Jaja sobie robisz ? *"Tobi: - Znalazłem, panie Zetsu! Znalazłem go! Czy dzięki temu będę mógł zostać członkiem Akatsuki? Przecież zwolniło się miejsce...! Zetsu czarny: - Idiota.'' Myślisz że to takie proste?'' Zetsu biały: - A czemu nie? Tobi jest grzecznym chłopcem..." *'Tobi': "'' Był pan surowy, ale dobry.... Panie Deidara, Tobi nigdy pana nie zapomni....'' Deidara: "Przestań się mazać" '' 'Tobi' : "''Jeszcze żyje..." *''"Powiedziałem to co miałem powiedzieć... Powiedz pozostałym członkom by pospieszyli się z łapaniem reszty Jinchuurikich. Wkrótce wszystkie nasze cele zostaną osiągnięte. A kiedy to się stanie wszystko będzie tak jak być powinno.Prawdziwa moc Sharingana... Moja moc... Moc Uchihy Madary... ("Sharingan no hontou no chikara ga... kono Uchiha Madara no chikara ga!")"'' *''"Uchiha jest klanem stworzonym dla zemsty"'' *''"Rany jakie odniosłem w walce z Shodai Hokage są zbyt poważne... Jestem teraz tylko marnym widmem siebie z przeszłości"'' *''"W takim razie , oficjalnie ogłaszam... Czwartą Wielką Wojnę Shinobi!"'' *''"Musisz być cierpliwy jeśli chcesz osiągnąć swój cel"'' *''"Sasuke mam dla ciebie jedną radę... Jeśli nie znajdujesz żadnego użytku z tej dziewczyny zabij ją. Wie zbyt dużo o nas..."'' *''"Danzou ty draniu... Zmiażdżyłeś oko Shisuiego zanim umarłeś..."'' *''"Nie rozumiem co takiego jest w tym chłopaku, że wszyscy są gotowi oddać życie dla niego i jego przekonań? Nie rozumiem co takiego ma w sobie Naruto."'' Ciekawostki * Powiedzonko "Tobi jest grzecznym chłopcem" stało się bardzo popularne wśród społeczności fanów "Naruto". Choć sam Tobi nigdy nie powiedział tego osobiście , a zrobiła to jedynie biała połowa Zetsu w odpowiedzi na stwierdzenie czarnej, że przyłączenie się Tobiego do Akatsuki nie będzie takie łatwe.Dla wielu komentarz ten był bardzo komiczny i w związku z tym Tobi przedstawiany jest jako frywolne i beztroski dzieciak z pogodną naturą w wielu fanowskich pracach czy filmikach na YouTubie używając tą frazę jako parodię jego zachowania. * Imię Madara (斑) można przetłumaczyć jako "plamy", zaś Tobi może oznaczać "skok" (飛), lub też "latawiec"(鳶). Ta druga translacja łączy imię Tobiego z organizacją Sasuke - Taką. Istnieje bowiem japoński idiom "jastrząb zrodzony z latawca" co możemy przetłumaczyć jako fakt, że niezwykle utalentowane dziecko może być zrodzone przez zwykłych, niewyróżniających się rodziców * Wnioskując z anime wydaje się, że Tobi lubi jeść dango. * Madara ukazuje się przez moment na końcu 3 OAV special : The Cross Roads, razem z Sasuke ubranego w płaszcz Akatsuki. * Prawdopodobnie ulubionym zajęciem Tobiego jest towarzyszenie Deidarze. * Wieczny Kalejdoskopowy Sharingan Madary jest połączeniem Kalejdoskopu Madary i Izuny od którego Madara przeszczepił oczy. * Jest on jedynym Uchiha ,który po rzezi klanu ani razu nie użył żadnej techniki ognia. * Był faktycznym Czwartym Mizukage. * Stracił lewego Sharingana (użył Izanagi) w walce z Konan. * Posiada geny klanu Senju i klanu Uzumaki. * Razem z bratem, jest pierwszym Uchiha, który uaktywnił swojego Kalejdoskopowego Sharingana. Jest też pierwszym Uchiha, który uaktywnił Wieczny Kalejdoskop. * Madara twierdzi, że to on dał Nagato Rinnengana. * Przeszczepił sobie lewe oko Rinnengan, pozostawiając swojego prawego Sharingana. * Pojawił się w 8 odcinku specjalnym Naruto razem z Kabuto. Kategoria:Bohaterowie Naruto Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:missing-nin Kategoria:Akatsuki